


Changes in a pool

by lilucath



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria and Amberle bath together again. And this time, Amberle decides to turn the tables. Kind of. (Amberle x Eretria)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in a pool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Joana: http://setthedarkonfire.tumblr.com/

_When they reached Safehold the demon army was already breathing down their necks. Eretria's legs had been aching for miles and the running through a labyrinth of tunnels until finally stumbling into the room with the stainglass window only added to her pain. Amberle's waist had been wounded by a demon and could hardly run anymore. She had her arm around the shoulders of the short girl, who was struggling to get the two of them further into the room as Wil stood guard at the door, ready to kill the next demon who tried to enter through the door._

_Underneath the window they found a tiled platform, in the middle a hole in the ground. From the gap blazing a red glowing fire, surrounded by stones emitting the same scarlet radiance. The color of the flames wasn't like any fire that Eretria had seen before._

_While she remained at the foot of the steps leading up to the platform, at the sight of the flames it seemed as if Amberle had found her last bit of strength as dragged herself up the stairs._

_In the tunnels behind them the screams of the demons were echoing through the darkness, but Eretria had only eyes for the elf, who with trembling steps approached the hole in the ground. Her fingers where shaking as she opened the leather bag on her belt to extract the seed. Carefully she placed the seed into the palm of her right hand and slowly she stretched her arm out into the fire. She overcame her first shock as she saw that Amberle's face showed no sign of pain and the flames didn't seem to harm her. In slow-motion the girl opened her fingers around the seed and it floated upwards. Amberle pulled her arm back and stepped back as the two girls watched how the seed began to spin around its own axis. It had started to glow in the same red light that the fire was emitting._

_A sudden flash of flames caused Amberle to stubble backwards down the stairs and into the arms of the rover. The both girls fell to the ground, but they were too caught up in the spectacle that was happening in front of their eyes. Neither of them noticed the wave of demons that had started to flow in through the door. Wil had try his best to fight them off but even he had been pushed back further into the room._

_The seed had now started to grow roots and a small bald stem was sprouting out of the top. It was now increasing in size so quickly that soon a leafless silver tree was standing on the platform. Its crown tearing through the roof of the building causing stones and roof tiles to crash onto the ground surrounding them. Almost as out of reflex Eretria threw herself over the elven girl trying to shield her from the falling pieces._

_The tree was now emitting the same light that the flames had before, the fire had been completely devoured by the tree. The ring of light surrounding the tree quickly increased in size. Soon the first demons who had entered the room were touched by the light and they started to scream in pain and desperation so bloodcurdling that Eretria had almost felt pity for them. Their hands over their heads they shriveled together. The light was now crawling through the tunnels and the cries of more demons reached their ears. The color of all the demons in sight was now the light emitting from the tree._

_“They are turning into leaves.” The voice of the girl still laying underneath her had been hushed, as if she feared the monsters could hear her if she spoke too loud. Amberle was right, Eretria could see it as well. The demons were being turned into leaves, the same form they had before the Ellcrys had started to die._

_All the leaves just seemed to hang in the air, unable to move, but then slowly at first and then at a faster pace they started to fly towards the tree. Like a colony of bats scared up by a sudden beam of light. Re-attaching were they had been fallen off of. Eretria still laying on top of Amberle shielding her again from the rustling above their heads._

_Once the swooshing sound echoing in the room had stopped, the three of them slowly lifted their heads. In front of them them stood a new Ellcyrs. Even more majestic than Eretria had pictured it from Amberle's stories._

_Carefully she rolled off Amberle and the two girls sat up, never taking their eyes off the tree._

_“Is it over?” Amberle whispered and Eretria could finally pull her attention away from the Ellcrys. In the eyes of the elven girl tears had started form, but her face showing a hopeful expression._

_“I think so.” She barely managed to press out, then suddenly Wil was besides them and wrapped his arms the two brunettes so tight that she couldn't breathe. Her first thought was to push him off, but than she felt how Amberle relaxed next to her and another arm was holding onto her waist. It just dawned her then that this nightmare was finally over and a wave of relieve washed over her._

 

Four days had gone by, since they had returned from their journey. They had won, barely, but they had won. And now they were safe back a the palace.

Eretria could still feel the pain in her legs from running too much, her shoulders were still carrying the weight of Amberle as they stumbled into the room with the blood-fire. She had been trying to relax ever since they had arrived but the fear that she had felt on the road from the possibility of being attacked by demons the next moment was still stuck in her bones. Her flinching every time something unexpected happened, had been noticed by Amberle's servant Catania who then had advised her to take a bath to calm down.

Now she was laying in a pool her hands slowly stroking across the warm surface of the water. Her thoughts wandered back to Pykon, but this room was much brighter, rays of sunlight falling in through the curtains.

The elves in the palace had been skeptical of her presence at first, but once Amberle had insisted that the human had to stay, her uncle Ander, now King Ander, had offered her to stay and the people were slowly starting to accept it. The amount of suspicious looks she was getting decreased daily and Catania seemed to have found a liking in the girl.

Wil had gotten the same offer to stay, but he had refused with the words that their journey only showed him more clearly that he wanted to be a healer. He had left the palace this morning to make his way to Storlock.

Eretria wasn't sure if staying at the palace in between the very people she had despised her entire life was what she really wanted and if she belonged here, but her head was too big of a mess to find even one rational thought. When Wil had announced this plans, she had thought about joining him, but had decided against leaving. For now.

 

The sound of the door opening and closing behind her startled her at first and she opened her eyes wide, but as Amberle's voice echoed through the room she calmed down and closed her eyes again.

“Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be here. I'll come back later.”

Something about Amberle's voice didn't seem right, but she dismissed it. “It's alright. You can join me, if you're not too scared.” Eretria opened her eyes for a moment, turned around to the girl still standing in the doorway, winking at her mischievously and then returned to her relaxed position with closed eyes. She listened as Amberle slowly walked across the room, something soft falling to the ground and then the bickering of the water as the girl lowered herself in the pool.

For a few moments, the two of them sat in silence until Amberle spoke up. “Eretria?”

A big part of her was glad that, when she opened her eyes again Amberle's naked body was at least partly distorted by the water. And yet her eyes were drawn to the perky breasts, the dancing of the water surrounding them only making them more enticing. It took all her strength to keep her eyes locked with the big, brown, deer-like eyes of the girl in front of her who were looking at her expectantly.

Over the last few days she had noticed that something between them had changed. At least for her. The intense feeling that she had felt for the brunette the moment they met, she had mistaken for hate. But at the latest at Pykon she had realized that the fire that flared inside her when it came to the elven girl wasn't hatred. Instead she found herself growing more and more attracted to Amberle.  
Their travels together had shown her a side of herself that she hadn't known before. For once in her life she felt that the life of someone else was more important to her than her own. She wasn't sure if it what she felt was love yet, but she knew that if she kept looking at the girl sitting in front of her long enough, she would find herself falling for her.

“Yes?”

“The king wants to make you an offer.”

Now she was curious. “Oh yeah?”

Amberle seemed to collected herself for a moment before she continued. “He wants to ask, if you want to join his council.”

Her eyes widened in surprise.”Me? A human? A rover? In the elven king's council?”

“Well, kind of. My uncle wants you to become a spokesperson. With the demons being trapped again, it is time to create peace in the Four Lands, once and for all. Between everyone. Between the elves, the humans, the gnomes and even the trolls. He wants you on his side.” After a short moment of silence she added, “And you said, you didn't choose to be a rover. He offers you a different choice.”

After Amberle's last comment it dawned on Eretria. “This was your idea.”

As a response the girl across from her blushed and avoided her eyes. “Maybe.”

“What would that mean for me?”

“You would stay here in the palace, advising the king. Representing the needs of the humans and rovers out there. Occasionally you would accompany King Ander on official visits with other leaders.”

“I don't know. That doesn't sound very much like me, princess.”

“Don't you want peace?”

“I do, but do you really think I am the best choice for that position?”

“Maybe not the best choice, but I'd pick you first.” A deep blush was spreading across Amberle's cheeks.

“Picked me first, hum? Are we still talking about politics?” Her eyebrow was raised cheeky.

Amberle's voice was hushed when she answered and she looked everywhere, but in Eretria's direction. “I dont know.”

When Amberle finally met her glance again her eyes were filled with tears. “I want you to stay here. I can't lose you as well. Wil leaving is hard enough.”

A sharp pain ran through her chest at the mentioning of the name of their friend. She had found herself caring for the boy during their travels. But his closeness to Amberle was something she had always envied. She would never admit it out loud, but whenever the girl ran to him first after they had been separated it felt as if a knife had been rammed in her heart.

She didn't dare to answer, too afraid that her voice would break.

“We have gotten so close during these past few weeks traveling together, but he is gone now. He might be safe, but he is not here and I miss him. He is out there, finally doing what he always wanted to do.” A change seemed to go through Amberle's painfully twisted expression in a moment of silence and her face softened, before she continued: “And as much as I miss him, him leaving made me think about what I want.”

“What do you want?”

The brunette finally managed to look at her again, but she couldn't place the expression on her face.

Without answering, Amberle quickly moved closer towards her through the water and the next thing Eretria realized were Amberle's hands on her shoulders and her lips pressed against her own. Too shocked to react at first, she found herself only able to move again when Amberle removed her lips from hers and slowly floated back to her side of the pool.

“I really wanted to do that for a while.” She grinned flirtatious. “Making you speechless, I mean.”

Eretria couldn't answer her, too strong the need to taste Amberle's lips again. Before the elven girl could reach the edge of her side of the pool, Eretria followed her through the water. Hungrily she crashed her lips onto Amberle's and a fire ignited inside of her as she felt the lips of the girl move against her own. When Amberle wrapped her arms around her neck trying to bring her closer, she felt her own arms grab the girl's waist. Only then it dawned on her that the two of them were naked and she felt the warmth of Amberle's body against her own. The throbbing between her legs only grew stronger when she let her hands carefully stroke against her back, drawing small circles on the skin of the elf.

When she heard Amberle moan her name against her lips, the world that had started to disappear around them came crashing back down. The weight that was suddenly on her soul threatened to crush her. Quickly she untangled herself from the hold of the brunette, crawled out of the pool, grabbed her towel and ran out of the room. Leaving behind of a trail of water and a confused Amberle.

 

When Eretria was laying in her bed later that night, the event of the day were playing on her mind.

A knock on her door made her jump in her skin.

“What is it?”

Without answering the person who had knocked opened the door and entered the room. Catania stepped into the light of the candles that Eretria had lit to lighten up the room. Sleeping in the dark was still impossible to her, the fear of something hiding in the shadows was still too big.

The servant was holding a tray with some bread and water on it. “You weren't at dinner. So I thought I would bring you something to eat.”

“Thank you. But I am not hungry.”

“Okay. Do you want me to leave it here? Maybe you'll feel the need for a snack later.”

“Yes, thank you.”

She watched Catania as the girl walked over a desk that was standing in one corner of the room and placed the tray on the table.

“Eretria, may I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Amberle wasn't at dinner as well and now she won't let anyone enter her room. Did something happen?”

For maybe the thousands time, their kiss flashed before her eyes. The overwhelming feeling of fear had been quickly replaced by guilt about running out on her. And after hours of pacing up and down in her room, she finally felt able to give the girl the apology she deserved to hear.

“I'll talk to her.”

Quickly she pushed away the furs she had buried herself under, pulled a jacket over her tank-top.

She followed Catania barefoot through the labyrinth of hallways until they stopped in front of a door.

“I'll leave you two.”

She mouthed, “Thank you.” as the blonde girl turned around and walked away.

Eretria took three deep breaths, gathering all her courage and knocked.

The voice that resounded from inside the room was dripping of sadness and sounded so broken, Eretria's heart ached. “Who is it?”

“Eretria.”

After what felt like an eternity, Amberle finally answered. “What do you want?”

“I want to apologize.”

“Go away.”

“Please, Amberle. Let me explain.”

The silence that followed her words was overwhelming and she had already turned away to leave as from inside the room the sound of steps walking towards the door resonated. Then the lock was turned and the door slowly swung open. Amberle was standing in the door way, dressed in a light blue nightgown, her eyes puffy and red and the sight broke Eretria's heart knowing she was the reason this beautiful girl had been crying.

Amberle stepped back allowing her to enter and then closed the door behind her again.

When Eretria tried to walk towards her the girl took a step back.

Her voice was trembling when she spoke up. “Amberle. I wanted to apologize.”

“You already said that, but I am yet to hear a real apology.” The spite in her voice made Eretria's guilt grow even more.

“I am sorry. I am so very sorry for kissing you and then running out on you.” Once again she tried to approach the girl but she was still avoiding her.

“Why did you though?” The hurt was written all over her face.

“Because you drive me crazy.” Her voice was angry and harsh.

“I... I don't understand.”

“Of course you don't. I don't even understand it.” Eretria had to take a deep breath and she managed to continue much calmer. “Everytime I look at you, I can't manage to create one rational thought and at the beginning all I wanted to get rid of you. But for the last few weeks I've wanted nothing more than to just grab you and kiss you.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Because it scared me. No, it still scares me. I just.. I have never felt anything like it. The need to be close to you is just too overwhelming sometimes. I feel like I'm suffocating.”

Amberle was still looking hurt and Eretria understood she was still not making any sense.

“I am not suffocating because of you. I am suffocating, because I cannot handle the thought that I could lose you. I never acted on these feelings, because as long as you hated me the thought of loosing you was bearable, at least that's what I told myself. But we grew closer and with that the fear of something happening to you threatened to overpower me. Everything I have had in my life was taken from me, with the years I got used to it, but I don't think I can handle loosing you.”

“Why would you lose me?” Amberle's face was softer now.

“Because you are an elven princess and I am just a human. A rover, a thief with too much innocent blood on my hands.”

“Is that still what do you want to be?”

“What do you mean?”

The elven princess walked towards her. “Our past may have shaped us, but it isn't all we are. We are what we want to be. What we want our future to look like. Do you still want to be a rover?”

It took her a few moments, before she managed to press out: “No.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Right now? Or in life in general? Because that last part I don't know. I never thought I had the chance at a future. But to be honest becoming part of the king's council doesn't sound too bad.” She heard herself rambling.

“And what do you want right now?”

Amberle had continuously stepped closer to her and was now standing directly in front of her.

It took her while before she managed to find her voice again. “You.” Eretria breathed out, barely audible.

She took the last step that separated them, lifted her head and looked into Amberle's eyes. Carefully she placed her hands onto her waist while the taller girl took her head in both hands, her thumbs stoking caring over her cheeks.

“I'm sorry.”

Amberle slowly leaned in and whispered as her lips where just hovering over hers. “I forgive you.”. They were so close that Eretria could feel Amberle's hot breath against her lips. “But just to clear the air between us. The feelings I had for Wil never came close to what I'm feeling for you. And apparently just like you I mistook it for anger in the beginning.”

“Amberle as much as I like to hear these words, can you please just shut up?”

Amberle laughed and finally kissed her. Eretria could fell how she was still smiling as her lips began to move against her own.

“Just one more thing.” Amberle pulled away and grinned. “I knew you cared.”

“Don't be so full of yourself, princess.” But Eretria couldn't help but to smile back. Watching Amberle's eyes flicker down to her lips as she speak, she felt her heart burst in her chest. She couldn't stand their distance any longer and connected her lips with the girl's again. Their kiss was gentler this time, but not without any less need of being as close as possible.

Eretria tightened her grip around Amberle's waist and she felt how one hand of the brunette wandered into her hair, tangling her fingers in the think brown hair.

Amberle had started to push her backwards, until her legs connected with the edge of the bed and she let herself fall backwards, pulling the princess with her. Quickly she flipped the two of them over, placing her knees on both sides of Amberle's hips. Breathless she lifted herself up, her eyes locked on the girl underneath her.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I've never been this sure about anything in my entire life.” The girl grabbed the collar of Eretria's jacket and pulled her towards her again. Hungrily she pressed her lips onto the shorter girl's. Eretria felt her tongue flick against her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. The feeling of her tongue licking against her own made her want for Amberle only grow. Her nightgown had been pushed up during their fall onto the bed and her hand quickly found its way underneath it. When her fingers connected with the soft skin of her stomach she felt the girl breathe in sharp. Quickly she pulled her hand back and lifted herself up, looking for a sign in Amberle's expression telling her to stop. Yet, all she saw was that the eyes of the princess had darkened with lust. Amberle quickly used the distance between them to pull her jacket off of her. Eretria who was still straddling her lap, slowly placed her hands at the seam of her nightgown.

“May I?”

The brunette only nodded and lifted her arms, making it easier for her to take it off. The piece of clothing found its way to the floor as Eretria took in the sight of the naked torso for the first time. When they had seen each other naked before she had always tried to keep her eyes to herself out of respect for the girl.  
The girl underneath her shuddered as she placed her hand on her stomach, her fingers traveling along a scar that the claw of a demon had left there.

As she noticed that the face of the princess had taken on a insecure expression, she kissed her again, trying to take her worry. Amberle immediately relaxed, burring her fingers in Eretria's hair. Her hand was now stroking slowly against the skin just underneath her breast. Slowly she let her lips wander down her neck. She felt Amberle tremble as she kissed her pulse point. While she was holding herself up with one arm, her other hand had now finally cupped Amberle's breast. When she slowly started to knead her breast, her thumb stroking softly over her nibble, a moan escaped Amberle's mouth and Eretria used that to suck on her pulse point, leaving her mark. Her mouth traveled further down Amberle's body leaving a trail of wet kisses. When her lips finally reached Amberle's breast, she wasted no time and took a nipple in between her mouth, lightly scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin. Her other hand was now caressing the girl's other breast.

“Eretria.” Amberle's voice was weak, but obeyed immediately. She lifted herself up and looked at the princess. “Can you... Can you take off your top?”

“Sure.” With one eyebrow raised she quickly discarded her tank-top throwing it behind her. While still sitting up on her lap, she watched as the hands of the brunette explored the now exposed skin.

She whimpered as she felt the thumbs of the girl stroke over her erected nipples. Eretria crashed her lips onto Amberle's as she mumbled: “ I need you to move further onto the bed.” She then climbed of her lap and watched as the girl crawled back onto the mattress, her head now resting on her big pile of pillow, looking at her cheeky. The rover was quick in joining her again, this time positioning on leg in between the legs of the princess. While kissing her she let herself grind down, her leg connecting with Amberle's hot center. She felt how the girl was already anticipating the touch by the way her hips rocked against her leg every time she'd grind down. The wetness had already soaked through Amberle's panties, the hot wet spot on her leg making her grin into their heated kiss. The girl's nails were scratching her back, surely leaving marks.

When their lungs were aching for air, their lips parted and Amberle let out a pleading: “Eretria, please.”.

The girl understood immediately. She looped two fingers into her panties, removing them in a swift motion. She let her leg press against her center again, while pulling her into a sloppy kiss, before letting her mouth travel further down her body. When she finally lowered herself between Amberle's legs, she wrapped her arms around her thighs to keep them in place.

Slowly she let her tongue stroke against the wet folds, before moving it higher, never taking her eyes of the brunette. In a circling motion she began to caresses the girl's clit. As a response the princess moaned and tangled her fingers in her hair, while pushing her head down. Eretria removed one arm from Amberle's thighs and let one finger dance around her opening, feeling her hips buckle into the contact she carefully pushed one finger into the girl. A loud gasp escaped Amberle's mouth as her back arched off the bed and her hands moved from gripping Eretria's hair to gripping the sheets. She began to pump her finger in and out, each plunge met by Amberle's hips, while her tongue flicked over her clit. Eretria could hear and feel the girl tipping over the edge, the muscles tightening around her finger, her name on her lips. It sent a wave of arousal through her own body as she let the girl ride out her orgasm. When Amberle's body went limp underneath her touch, she licked the girl clean as much as she could, before meeting her lips in a hungry kiss.

Still weak from her coming, the brunette breathed out: “Seems like your tongue has other talents besides making snarky comments.”

Before Eretria had the chance to reply something, she felt herself being flipped over, Amberle's lips never leaving hers. The girl then pulled off her shorts and panties, both pieces of clothing being carelessly tossed aside.

Eretria laid on her back as she watched Amberle sit up, her eyes wandering down her body, taking in the sight of it.

One hand placed next to her head, the brunette carefully cupped her center with her other hand. When she felt the palm of Amberle's hand press gently down on her throbbing clit she couldn't help herself but to bite down on her lower lip. Her fingers were sliding slowly through her wet folds, before without a warning she pushed two fingers inside Eretria. She saw the girl grin as she squirmed underneath her touch. Her breathing was heavy and uneven as the princess started pump her fingers in and out. Teasingly at first, but as she picked up her pace Eretria heard herself moan out the princess's name again and again. As she watched Amberle use her hips to put extra force in her thrusts, she felt her hips rock in sync with her fingers. The palm of her hand was still applying pressure to her clit and her head fell back under the pleasure that was building up inside of her. Amberle's hot mouth started to kiss her neck, surely leaving marks. She felt herself getting closer with every thrust. Her arms wrapped around the girl on top of her, her nails digging deep into her skin. When she felt herself come, her teeth sank into her shoulder to keep herself from screaming out loud.  
Amberle let her ride out her orgasm and only removed her fingers when her breathing had even out a bit. Eretria watched with great delight as the girl licked her fingers clean, only to pull her into a kiss once she was done. She could taste herself on the lips of the girl.

Amberle slid off of her lap and Eretria opened up her arms so that the princess could lay down in her embrace. With her free hand she pulled a fur over the two of them. Their legs still tangled, she felt Amberle's hand slowly draw small circles on the skin of her stomach.

“You were right, you know.”

“You have to be more specific. I am often right, even though no one seems to notice it.”

The sound of Amberle laughing in her arms sent a shiver through her body. ”In the pool at Pykon. I was afraid I might like it.”

“Oh yeah? And now?” Her eyebrow was raised and she lifted turned her head so she could look at the girl.

With that the princess turned herself on her stomach, brought her hand up and caressed the rover's jaw. “I'm not afraid anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr so we can die over them togehter. :D  
> http://lilucath.tumblr.com/


End file.
